An emergency lighting system for use in an aircraft is described in our UK Patent No. 2 314 536 in which the path to the exit(s) is illuminated by photoluminescent material incorporated into a track extending along the aisle for passengers to follow to the exit(s). When exposed to a light source, the photoluminescent material is activated and emits light that is visible under conditions of darkness or low illumination from other light sources, for example where smoke from a fire blocks the overhead lights that normally illuminate the passenger cabin. The level of illumination provided by the photoluminescent material is sufficient to guide passengers to an exit to evacuate the aircraft and avoids the problems associated with electrically powered systems that are prone to failure at the time they are required, for example due to damage to the wiring supplying power to the system.
The present invention seeks to provide improvements to the emergency lighting system described in our aforementioned patent.